Midnight Rainbow
by Jill2
Summary: Again Buffy needs someone to talk to. Third in the "Midnight"-Series. Follows "Midnight Angel" and "Midnight Whispers"


FIC: Midnight Rainbow (1/1)  
Author: Jill  
Disclaimer: let me check ... nope, still don't own them. Sigh! Parts of this   
is taken from the Buffy-season-5 episode "The Replacement" and from the   
Angel-season-2-episode "First Impressions"  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: B/A, B/R and the usual pairings from the show  
Distribution: my site (http://www.never-ending-love.de), Land of Denial, if   
you have any of my stories, take it; anybody else tell me where it goes  
Summary: Set after "The Replacement" and "First Impressions". Again Buffy   
needs someone to talk to. This is set into cannon, in an attempt to make the   
whole series more B/A-friendly. But don't expect too many smootchies!   
Spoilers: the whole B/A-cannon to be sure, follows loosely "Midnight Angel"   
and "Midnight Whispers". You should probably read it to understand this. And   
you should have seen season 5/2 or you won't know what they're talking   
about.  
Feedback: oh yes, please  
Dedication: this goes to all of you who sent such great feedback. Thanks so   
much!  
  
  
He was reluctant to wake up, feeling weary in the harsh reality, feeling   
lost and lonely without her touch. It had been warm, comforting.  
  
Blinking his blurry eyes, Angel rubbed his forehead and groaned slightly.   
Something was happening to him. At the moment he wasn't quite sure if it was   
good or bad.  
  
It felt good.  
  
When he slept.  
  
As soon as he woke up he didn't feel like himself anymore. He felt weaker   
than he had in a long time. That was definitely *not* good, and he couldn't   
shake off the feeling that his strange dreams were part of the problem.  
  
Darla.  
  
He hadn't thought about her for a long time. If he was completely honest, he   
had forgotten about her long ago. Although that wasn't entirely true. You   
didn't just forget about the person who changed you into a vampire. No, sir.   
Not very likely. They had spent a long time together, and shared great   
adventures. If you were a soulless vampire, of course, and didn't care about   
dead bodies and tortured souls that piled up.  
  
Groaning again, Angel rose from his bed and pulled on his pants. Running a   
hand through his unruly hair, he fished for his shoes beneath his bed and   
managed to slip into a sweater in the process. The dreams were getting   
addictive. And addiction was never good.  
  
Walking down the stairs a smile lit up his face when he saw the   
"e-mail"-sign on the computer standing there. It was new and shiny and David   
Nabbit's last present to the agency. Angel grinned inwardly thinking about   
the computer wizard and multi-millionaire. At least there were some people   
who still got a kick out of the demon hunting business. Not that he hated   
it, but sometimes, only here and there, he wished he could leave everything   
behind and...  
  
No, those thoughts led nowhere. He had to stop now, or he might go mad.   
Wishing for the impossible didn't do any good either.  
  
Sighing, he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the monitor. Clicking   
on the sign the screen opened and he smiled seeing the expected message.  
  
'Hi, Angel,' it said, and his smile widened. It was so much like Buffy.   
They'd written several e-mails since her last visit to L.A. and their talk   
on the roof of the Hyperion hotel. They had called too, but the e-mails were   
more frequent and easier for communication. A phone call could reach you at   
a bad time, like, say, while fighting a demon. Or other... activities... in   
Buffy's case, that Angel didn't want to think of.  
  
For a moment he closed his eyes trying to push away the upcoming images of a   
naked Buffy in Riley's arms. He knew he had no right to think that way. He   
had left her. He had even told her that Riley was a good guy, despite the   
fact that Angel wanted to go there and rip the ex-commando's throat out for   
touching what was his.  
  
Looking back at the screen he forced his mind back to Buffy's e-mail.  
  
'I hope this mail reaches you in good health. Insert - imagine me chuckling   
now', she wrote, and Angel chuckled himself. 'Of course you're fine. You're   
a vampire after all. They don't get sick. Not regularly at least. And I know   
you aren't dust because Wesley just called Giles about an hour ago and told   
him you were all alive and kicking. Seems even Cordelia is less annoying   
these days. I admit it's hard to believe, but I'm willing to give her the   
benefit of the doubt.'  
  
Angel chuckled again and leaned back, making himself more comfortable in   
front of the computer.  
  
'Wesley told Giles he made you wear a pink helmet. Poor baby. I can just   
imagine you, getting all annoyed and... well, I'm grinning now.'  
  
The vampire groaned, but another chuckle escaped his mouth.  
  
'We had quite some action here. Xander got split up accidentally. Into two   
Xanders. It was way weird. But also a bit funny. You wouldn't believe, how   
much alike those two were. Thanks to Will, we have Xander back. And frankly,   
one of them is enough.'  
  
Smiling, Angel could only agree. True, he had learned to tolerate Xander   
over the years, but the idea of two of them... no, one was definitely   
enough.  
  
'Wesley told Giles you saved Gunn's life. Good for you. I'm glad you're   
doing what you're doing. I have no idea how it feels to live with the kind   
of memories you have, but I can understand how good it feels to help people,   
especially friends. And with the kind of super-powers we both have, you feel   
twice as responsible. Although sometimes, well, I suppose you know, it feels   
lonely. I'm always their anchor. Their knight in shining armor. But none of   
them ever asks me how I'm dealing.  
  
'Gee, I'm getting sidetracked now. I didn't write to pour out my soul in   
front of you. Although - and that really makes me think - you're the only   
one who's able to understand. And who'll listen. Especially now.  
  
'Giles is so caught up with his magic shop, Willow's all witchy and   
lovey-dovey with Tara, while Xander is, well, Xander. Anya is more bearable   
these days, but still struggles with being human and mortal. Dawn is just my   
little sister, and Mom's busy with the gallery. And Riley...  
  
'God, here I go again. Whining to you about Riley. But, again, you're the   
only one I have.  
  
'He's afraid for me, you know. I mean he doesn't always say it to me, but I   
can se it. The way he looks at me. The way he touches...uhm... I suppose,   
you don't want to hear that. In a nutshell, I feel it. He insists that he   
loves me the way I am, but I can't shake off these doubts. Does he really   
love me?  
  
'You know, the demon, who split up Xander, actually wanted to split me. Into   
a human Buffy, and the slayer. So I keep asking myself. Would Riley have   
preferred me? Just me. Buffy Summers. Not the slayer. He says, no. But I   
don't really believe him. How am I supposed to deal with that?  
  
'It's kinda weird. But it's not like I'm not searching for the kind of...   
relationship Anya and Xander have. But I actually found myself envying them.   
They are so uncomplicated with each other. They just know they like each   
other. The way they are. I even think, Xander truly loves her. And Anya, in   
her weird way, loves him too.  
  
'And so I'm asking myself, is this relationship Riley and I have, healthy?   
Is it normal? Or am I just holding on to something that won't last?'  
  
Angel looked up from the screen for a moment and frowned. What was happening   
there? Were Buffy and Riley about to split up? The ex-commando's attitude   
was bothering her, that much was pretty obvious. That had been pretty   
obvious already, the day she'd come to L.A.  
  
Angel didn't like it. This relationship was meant to be her anchor to the   
normal world. A boyfriend, who backed her up, listened to her, helped her,   
understood her, and kept her in the light. Instead Riley was causing deep,   
dark thoughts, and disturbing her concentration. She didn't need that.   
Something like that could get her killed.  
  
Gazing back at the computer, he read on. 'When Giles told us about this new   
demon, the one that split up Xander, he was like "He threatens Buffy? Tell   
me where I can find him? I'll kill him." So I wonder, is he really able to   
deal with the fact that I'm stronger than him? That, and if it comes down to   
it, I'm the one to protect him, and not the other way around?  
  
'And there's another thing. Something I didn't dare to admit before.   
Something I wanted to deny. But it's the truth, and I need to tell someone.   
And of course there's only you - again. We were cleaning out Xander's room.   
He's been living in his parents' basement and he just rented a new apartment   
(it's beautiful by the way). So Riley and I were helping him to carry the   
heavy stuff, boxes, stuff, you know.  
  
'Anyways. Just when I was about to go inside again, I heard him talking to   
Xander. How lucky he was that he had me. How great he felt, in a nutshell,   
how much he loved me. And... and then he said, that he knew I didn't love   
him.  
  
'Huh, you will probably say now. But the simple truth is, he's right. I   
don't love him. And believe me, I did want to. Love him, you know. I tried,   
and tried. But it never happened. I don't know why, but I can guess. And the   
answer is pretty simple, in fact. You know too, don't you? Why I wasn't able   
to love him.  
  
'Maybe I should've just gone inside then, looked at him, and told him he was   
right and that he should go and find another girl. A girl who's able to give   
him what he deserves. Someone who truly loves him. But of course I didn't.   
In true Buffy fashion, I bailed from the harsh reality. I just went in,   
kissed him, and acted as if nothing had happened. I'm getting good at that   
by the way.  
  
'I'm not ready to give him up. Yes, I don't love him. And yes, I know this   
won't last. But if he leaves, I'm on my own again. And yeah, I know that   
sounds weird, regarding all the stuff I've written before. But I know you   
understand. You once said that loneliness was the scariest thing.  
  
'But do you know what's really weird. Writing this e-mail to you, I feel   
closer to you, knowing you understand, than I feel with Riley sitting next   
to me. Still, he feels good at my side. At least I'm not alone. When I reach   
out my hand there's someone beside me. It's comfortable, and yeah, it sounds   
awful, but... God, I hope you understand. And I hope you won't despise me   
for it. Because at the  
moment, I think I'm an awful person.  
  
'Have to go now. Promised Giles to help him in the Magic Box. He's really   
getting obsessed with it these days. Be well. Miss you.  
  
Buffy'  
  
Angel stared at the computer for a long time after finishing her mail. He'd   
always known it. Deep inside, he'd felt it. She'd never loved Riley. Not   
now, nor had she when she'd come to L.A. following Faith. She'd lashed out   
then, trying to hurt him, not able to deal with the situation. It was so   
typical for her. It was just the way she was.  
  
Slowly he lowered his head and rested his forehead against the warm surface   
of the screen. For a moment it was almost as if her warm hand was touching   
him and he closed his eyes. Gone were the images of Darla. He didn't feel   
weary anymore.  
  
He took a deep unnecessary breath. Yes, he knew why she didn't love Riley.   
And yes, he understood. Because he felt it too.  
  
"I miss you too, my love," he whispered into the darkness.  
  
Yes, he understood. Only too well.  
  
END 


End file.
